Rougeur
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Summary: ¿Una broma? ¿eso era? ¿acaso era 28 de Diciembre? ¡Ah, explotaría! ¡de por Dios que sí! el bastardo de Kiba era muy capaz./ Para san Valentin.


Título: Rougeur.

Palabras: 1.000.

Fandum: Naruto.

Pareja: NaruHina.

Advertencias: Ninguna. Ehm, podríamos ubicar el escrito en cualquier momento del anime, aunque yo prefiero pensar que está en Shippuden, obviamente antes de la guerra.

Para Actividad "Una carta para mí".

_UNA CARTA PARA MÍ._

"_ROUGEUR"_

Y justo cuando agarró los palillos, cuando los fideos escurrían y los dirigía a la boca que se deshacía de placer ante aquel delicioso manjar, justo entonces ¡pum!: todo se derrumbó con un "toc, toc".

Abrió un ojo con pereza y un gruñido espeso se le escapó de los labios… ¡Joder! ¿Quién era el desconsiderado que osaba a interrumpir su majestuoso sueño? Además: ¿qué clase de persona malintencionada y sin corazón tocaba la puerta de otro a una hora tan cruel como lo eran las diez de la madrugada?

Lo peor era que tenía que abrir; cabía la posibilidad de que aquel inhumano ser al otro lado de la madera fuese su querida Sakura-chan, y Naruto no podía arriesgarse a que rompiera su puerta de una patada o puño…o cabezazo, como ella quisiera, porque esa mujer no conocía el significado de delicadeza, así como estaba claro que tampoco nadie le había explicado jamás la regla de paga por lo que dañas con tu fuerza monstruosa, ni tampoco la de no golpees al dueño de la casa en la que entraste volando la puerta, que es tu mejor amigo. No, Haruno Sakura desconocía todas estas normas básicas para vivir en sociedad…, pero Naruto no iba a ser el que se las enseñara –aunque él era un genio en todo lo que tenía que ver con decencia-, porque terminaría necesitando una reconstrucción casi total de todo su cuerpecito ninja… ¡Ajá! es que, aparte de todo, ella tenía el ego a mil ¡fuera uno a decirle que estaba equivocada! ¡Dios bendito!

Sólo por eso se levantó de la cama y caminó hacía la entrada, pero eso sí: ni siquiera se molestó en acomodarse el gorrito, tampoco en ponerse una camiseta… o al menos un pantalón, ¡no!, ¿por qué tenía él que molestarse en hacer todas esas cosas innecesarias?

Con los calzoncillos estaba bien… además era su casa.

—¡Voy…´ttebayó! No vayas a tumbar la puerta, Saku… ¿Ah? —despertó completamente y miró a ambos lados —¿Sakura-chan?

Nadie. Sólo estaban él y ese bonito paquete en forma de corazón. Sin pensárselo mucho lo entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y lo puso en el comedor para estudiarlo.

¿Una broma? ¿eso era? ¿acaso era 28 de Diciembre? ¡Ah, explotaría! ¡de por Dios que sí! el bastardo de Kiba era muy capaz.

Cerró los ojos y quitó la tapa con rapidez, al tiempo que se tiraba al suelo y se cubría, esperando lo peor.

Nada.

Entonces fue cuando le llegó ese inconfundible olor a gloria, su sueño hecho realidad. —¡Ramen!

Y sin más, empezó a engullirlo cómodamente. Ah, era lo mejor del mundo, ¡bendito fuera por todos los dioses el que lo había dejado allí, casualmente, frente a la puerta de su casa! Seguramente fue equivocación, y sentía pena por el pobre idiota al que iba dirigido el regalo, porque ya no lo recibiría, pero nada se podía hacer.

Una mancha lila sobre la tapa le hizo desviar su atención: era un papel. Sí, un papel bellamente doblado y adornado…, quizá tuviera el nombre del destinatario.

Lo abrió, sólo porque era estrictamente necesario, ya se sabe: Naruto Uzumaki no es ningún chismoso.

_Para: Naruto-kun._

Abrió los ojos y los palillos se detuvieron mientras leía.  
¿El tipo tenía su mismo nombre? No, bueno, estaba claro que era para él…

_Primero quiero desearte un feliz día. Yo… preparé éste ramen pensando especialmente en ti ¡espero que lo disfrutes!_

¡Y sí que lo estaba disfrutando!

_Ah, también te envió unos chocolates caseros… para que tengas un rico postre… Ya sabes, en este día no pueden faltar._

Sí, allí estaban los chocolates…

_Yo… siempre he pensado que eres una persona maravillosa, quiero dejarte dicho en ésta carta lo que no me he atrevido a decirte nunca con palabras… Y es porque cada vez que estás cerca me pongo terriblemente nerviosa, mi corazón se acelera… y mi lengua se traba, además…creo que mi rostro enrojece.  
¡Te admiro, Naruto-kun!_

Paró la lectura. Sintió algo cálido borbotear en su interior: ¿causaba él tal efecto en alguien?

_Yo… bueno, eres valiente, tan fuerte, inteligente…, divertido, astuto, risueño… sí, siempre tienes esa sonrisa que ilumina el mundo de todos, que ilumina mi mundo, además eres tan amable, justo… y… terriblemente guapo. _

Ahora sí que la sangre coloreó sus mejillas, pero hizo caso omiso y continuó.

_Siempre te he observado, sabes…desde niños, desde la academia. Tú siempre te esforzabas, no te importaban los demás, siempre gritando a los cuatro vientos que serías hokage y ganarías el respeto de todos… Yo ya te respeto, siempre lo he hecho, aunque no seas hokage…, pero no dudo que lo serás._

Lo lograrás, como lograste vencer a Neji-Ni-, a Neji en las finales.

Esa determinación tuya es… increíble. Me has dado fuerzas. Cuando pienso en desistir, tu imagen aparece en mi mente… siempre. Gracias.

Quisiera algún día dejar de seguirte en las sombras… caminar a tu lado, porque…yo… ¡Me gustan las personas como tú!

"_De tu Valentín_

_"_

Ahí acababa. Leyó y releyó varias veces… porque se sentía extrañamente bien, lo emocionada, le gustaba aquella carta, su primera carta de "San Valentín" además.

—¿Q-quién la habrá enviado ´ttebayó…? —se preguntó, con una sonrisa bobalicona.

Escuchaba un solo nombre retumbar fuertemente en su mente.

Empezaba con "H".

"Hyuuga Hinata"

—¡Así que lo hiciste!

Acusó Ino divertida, señalando a una sonrojada Hinata que se escondía tras un muro. La rubia había visto todo desde el principio: fue un proceso lento y trancado hasta que Hinata se atrevió a tocar la puerta del rubio.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzada.

—No fuiste muy obvia en lo que escribiste, ¿verdad, Hinata?

Dudó un momento… ¿lo había sido?

Bueno, de todas maneras se trababa de Naruto: él nunca notaba lo obvio –prueba de eso era ella misma-, así que no había problema.

—C-reo que no…

—Ah, qué bueno, eso sería vergonzoso —Ino rió y le palmeó la espalda —¡Bien hecho, Hinata, vamos a contarles a todas!

Sólo pudo enrojecer más.

San Valentín era demasiado, demasiado vergonzoso.


End file.
